I Gotta Good Feeling Part 2
This is the 3 episode of season 13 of degrassi and 3 overal 'Summary' Fiona and Peter and Eli '''and '''Imogen go on a double date in Niagra Falls. Jake '''and '''Jenna try and uncover who stole the money and wood. Ellie and Kaitlyn Nash '''try and cheer up '''Josh after his breakup with Tori. Katie 'comes to visit '''Maya '''and meets '''Mark Fitzgerald '''and is in love. 'Main Plot Katie opens the door to her family`s house, it`s dark as soon as she walks in Everyone: '''Suprise '''Katie: Thanks guys I love you so much Maya and Zig: Welcome back Katie: Hi who is that outside Maya: I think that is Fitz the guy that works at the Dot Katie: '''Hay he is cute im going to talk to him '''Fitz: Hey Katie Katie: Hey do u wanna go to Little Miss Stakes Fitz: '''Sure but one sec '''Fitz goes to a elderly house and gives them cookies 'Sub Plot' Josh is kicking a soccerball around when Ellie come`s over Ellie: '''Are you okay '''Josh: 'I dont 'want to talk about it Ellie: '''I`m sorry Tori picked Connor over you but thats 'how life is '''o'kay Kaitlyn: '''He`ll get over it '''Josh: '''Now i dont know what is next in my life '''Ellie: '''Why dont you hang out with Finn '''Josh: '''That little niner gay weirdo? '''Kaitlyn: '''Your just jealous his dad is the teacher '''Ellie: '''Both of you stop it Marco and Paige are coming with us for our reunion in Florida '''Kaitlyn: '''I cant wait to see Manny Santos 'an'd Mia Jones the actress and model 'Josh: '''I`m just gonna focus on my soccer skills '''Ellie: '''Soot youreslf 'Third Plot Audra: Bianca is pregnet and you got her pregent Drew: I`m sorry mom Adam: so I`m gonna be an Uncle Drew: yes and i`m the dad Audra: how dare you have sexted Drew: I`m sorry Adam: I belive him and I think he is old enough Audra: I do to, but you didnt use protection Bianca knocks on the door Drew: and that is her now Bianca: Did you tell them Drew: Yea 'Fourth Plot' (Jake and Jenna are at the wood shop. Mr. Turner, dave's dad, is asking questions, while other policemen are investigating) Mr. Turner: Okay kids, how did all this happen? Jake: Well... I went on a triple date with Jenna, Dave, Alli, and another couple Jenna: We came back, and the place was robbed. Mr. Turner: I never liked Alli. Anyways, here's whats going to happen. Since you can't take care of the store properly, I am going to have too send an inspector every month to check on the store. If another robbery happens, the store will be shut down, are we clear? Jake: Got it sir! Mr. Turner: Did we find anything yet? Officer: No! Mr. Turner: If you happen to find the copperate, let me know. We can get him in handcuffs and send them to jail immediatley. Alright men, were leaving! Let's go get some donuts! (Officers leave) Jenna: This can't happen! Jake: 'Well, the inspector is the best for now. Let's get some clues. ''(Fitz rushes into the shop) '''Fitz: I think i know who stole your stuff? I saw them with it. Jake/Jenna: Who?? 'Main Plot' Fitz call`s Katie Fitz: Hey baby Katie: Guess what ''' '''Fitz: what Katie: My college is doing a project for people who need help and i found you a house Fitz: thats amazing Katie: It`s next to degrassi and also I convinced Simpson to let you back on Degrassi property so you can pick up Jack from school Fitz: oh katie I love you Katie: I love you too I will show you the house tommorrow Fitz: I`m dealing with a family crisis so next week is that alright Katie: Of course see you soon 'Sub Plot' Kaitlyn: Hey lets go to Marco`s house and hang with them Josh: Fine But dont repeat what I said about Finn Kaitlyn: Come on LOSER Elli: Let`s go come on hit the road 'Third Plot' Drew: Hi everyone knows Bianca and Bianca that is Christian Bianca: Hi christian r u ready for Degrassi Christian: Yes I am Drew: I have one More thing Bianca Desousa will you marry me Drew kneels down on one knee and pulls out a ring Bianca: Of course They hug and then Audra say`s Welcome to the family Bianca: I cant belive this I`m so excited Adam and Christian: welcome Audra: Group hug They all hug and then the scene ends 'Forth Plot' (Fitz, Jake, and Jenna walk toward a dirty lot where the Fitzgeralds live, like the street Anson was killed) Jake: 911 I found the theif, he's in Toronto Street. Jenna: Thank you Fitz Fitz: He's right here! (His brother, Jack is sitting down by the fire) Jake: '''You did this Fitz? '''Jenna: You liar! Fitz: No, just listen to my brother, he will tell you everything! Jack: While Fitz was gone, I left our little hut right here to follow my path to school, since I forgot something I needed. I walk to school since Mark can't afford a car. As I was walking, I was beginning to get hungry, and cold. On my way back from school I saw the shop was never locked, so I went in and took some money and wood. I spent the money on food, matches, and some new clothes. (he begins to cry) I didn't mean to take it! We needed some money to help us survive. Even with Fitz' salary at The Dot, their is no way we could ever afford a house. Fitz' why did you even turn me in? Fitz: You can't take peoples things, especially when it belongs to a store. You committed a crime by doing this. I thought turning you in was the only way you could learn your lession. Jack: I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do it! Jake: Well, I already called the cops saying someone took it. I also told them you were here. They're on their way right now, and will be here any minute. (Police arrive. Mr. Turner gets out of his car. Jack crys some more) Mr. Turner: '''Good work Martin, you make a better cop then you do a store owner. '''Jake: He is right their. The small one. Jenna: So what's going to happen now? Mr. Turner: You all are gonna have to come to the station for some questioning. The two of you, and Fitzy their will be in one car, the criminal will be in another. Jack: Am I going to jail? Mr. Turner: Big time little one. Your just like your brother. Fitz: I really screwed up! Jenna: But for once in your life, you did the right thing! (Jack goes into one car, while the other three go in another. The cars drive away) ''Trivia 'This is the first apperance of''' *Jack Fitzgerald *Mr. Turner *Katie Matlin *Maya Matlin *Zig Novack